


The Case of the Curious Ferret

by HeroMaggie



Series: Ser Chompy brings people together [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders would be a great father, Child!Fenris, Comfort, Curious ferrets can cause problems, Fenris as a ferret REALLY loves shiny objects, Ferret!Fenris, Ferrets love shiny objects, Fluff, M/M, The group is very understanding, mild violence, shapeshifting Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris knew better than to touch anything that looked even remotely magical. But what is he to do when that magical item is a very shiny piece of obsidian? </p><p>Now stuck as a child, Fenris must trust that Anders can reverse whatever has happened to him - or he'll be stuck growing-up again, this time with Anders as his father-figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Curious Ferret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electroswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroswings/gifts).



Fenris turned the small piece of deep black obsidian over in his hands. Smooth and shiny, his fingers rubbed over the cool stone reflexively. The top was carved with a small rune - the lines sinuous and curling into a letter that he didn’t recognize. Certainly not one he had learned with Anders.

Humming happily, Fenris tossed the rune into the air and caught it. “Anders will understand,” he murmured. “Just need to hide it before he comes home. Then I will finish clearing out this magister’s mess.” The last words were said with a frown. Fenris rubbed his finger over the rune one more time and nodded before heading out of the closet-sized room.

“Stupid to miss him. He is only at the clinic.” He muttered to himself, slowly climbing the stairs back up to the floor with their bedroom. “Not like he will not be home soon.” His frown settled into a morose pout.

Lost in thought, Fenris stopped at the foot of what was now their bed and focused inward. Inhaling, he felt the magic take hold and shift. One moment the world tilted, there was a bright flash of light, and the ground rushed towards him faster than normal. His head spun, mind grasping for what the light could have been. And then he was done, a ferret instead of an elf. Turning to the stone, he nosed it. It looked so much bigger than he had anticipated. And the rune looked...duller. The sound of his chitter made him stop...it was a higher pitch than he was used to.

Panicking, he shifted back. Standing there in the room, he ran his hands down his body and let out a loud, fearful cry. Unsure of what to do, he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on while shoving the rune into his pocket. A mad scramble to find a belt to hold his hose up, and a quick roll of the hem, and he dashed to the stairs to Darktown and Anders.

Anders would know what to do.

***

Darktown was a harrowing adventure. Fenris ran - dodging people and shifty looking piles of rubbish, breath puffing from between his lips. Every so often hands would reach for him, and he’d shrug them off, punch somebody, or bite them. He left a line of cursing people in his haste to get to the clinic.

His brands still worked, though. He found that out when a hand wrenched his arm, spinning him around to face a nearly toothless old beggar. “I’d be paid handsomely for you, knife-ear,” The old beggar crowed.

Fenris’ eyes widened at the realization that this man wanted to sell him and flared his brandings. His fist passed through the old man’s chest and Fenris materialized just long enough to grip his heart, tugging it out. Blood spilled from the old man’s mouth as he crumpled and Fenris hopped back, chucked the heart at one of his shady looking companions, and ran.

Feet pounding, he made it up the final set of stairs and throughthe doors of the clinic with no more trouble than brushing into a large man.

“Fucking knife-ear. Come’ere you. I’ll teach you some manners.” The burly man grabbed for him, and Fenris dodged the hand and punched him in the hip. Yelling, the man collapsed. Slender hands grasped Fenris and pulled him back.

“What did you expect, Mack? Now stand up and let me heal that so you can get out of here,” Anders said firmly. “And you. Sit down and wait.”

Fenris found himself deposited on a cot and watching as Anders knelt and pressed a glowing hand to the man’s hip. A moment of muttering and he stood. “Next time you call an elf a knife-ear, I’m not healing you. Got it?”

“Yeah…” Mack slouched. “Sorry kid.”

Fenris ignore Mack in favor of staring up at Anders. Swallowing, he reached out, unsure of why the need for comfort was there. Anders tilted his head at him, blinked, and gasped. “Fenris?’

“Anders. Help.” Fenris felt the fear spiral up his body, the room waivering. He clamped down on it and clung to his elven form.

Anders didn’t even hesitate. He gathered Fenris up and pressed him close. “Love. What happened?”

The explanation took longer than Fenris would have liked. With the option to change off the table, he was forced to deal with his emotions and all the fear and anger manifested as tears. Snotty, snuffling tears clogged his throat and stung his eyes as he told Anders about the room, the runes, the flash of light, and the sudden realization that he was younger.

Anders listened patiently, then sighed. “Do you have the rune?”

Fenris pulled the dull piece of stone from his pocket and showed Anders - who took the rune and examined it closely. “Hm...Tevene. This one is for change. See? Mutationis. And this one is for virility. Virilitas. A rune to either increase potency or somebody has been looking for something to revitalize themselves.”

Fenris blinked. “They have been trying to make themselves younger?”

“No. Not younger,” Anders said thoughtfully. “More youthful. An aging mage in Tevinter might be interested in this because they would keep their powers but…”

“Regain their lost youthfulness.” Fenris growled. “Magisters.”

“This was in the mansion?” Anders raised an eyebrow at Fenris.

“Danarius probably. He was always concerned about his age.” Fenris spit.

“You probably activated it when you tried to shift.” Anders pondered that. “I bet Danarius could never get it to work. Another reason to keep you from him.”

“But how do I return to myself?” Fenris clung to Anders’ arms. “I do not wish to remain a child. I...you and I...we had just…”

“I think I need to see the room first, though I’m starting to get some ideas of how this could be fixed.” Anders stood, not releasing him. Fenris found himself held by strong arms against a slender chest.

“Mage, I can walk.” Fenris clung to Anders’ shoulders and tried to not enjoy the sensation of being cared for and held.

“Judging by the blood on your tunic, I’d say you were waylaid on your way here. This will solve that problem. That and we’re cutting through Hawke’s mansion.” Anders shifted Fenris to his hip.

“What? No!” Fenris clung harder to Anders. “No, mage.”

“He’s not home. I think.” Anders locked the clinic door and turned towards the entrance to Hawke’s mansion.

“I am not prepared for Hawke to see me like this.” Fenris’ eyes were huge. “Please.”

Anders gazed into those big, liquid eyes and sighed. “Alright. We’ll take the long way home.”

Fenris gave a sigh of relief and then relaxed. If he had to be carried home, at least he could avoid Hawke and his meddlesome commentary.

***

The room was exactly as Fenris had left it - chest of runes in the corner, work table with tools, books arranged neatly on a shelf. Dust covered everything. Anders went immediately to the desk and started poking around, murmuring to himself the entire time. Rocking gently, Fenris stood in the doorway and waited.

“There is a notebook here.” Anders said, showing Fenris. “This should give me some clues. Most likely the mage in question did some experimentation. It would a simple thing to extrapolate what they were hoping for and device a cure.”

“You say that like being turned into a child is normal.” Fenris tried to sound annoyed but the words came out whiney instead.

“Well. There is a learning curve with magic, Fenris. It takes years of practice to master self-control and intent and combine it with confidence. Magic cannot be wielded with anything but conviction. Wishy washy magic means that a spell will backfire. Or the mage will attract a demon.” Anders gathered up a few runes and turned to offer Fenris a wry smile. “It would not be the first time a poor bystander was hurt by a spell gone wrong.”

“Have you…”

“Injured anybody?” Anders gave a sheepish laugh. “I may have thrown a lightning bolt at Cullen once. It was completely on accident at the time, I swear. I lost control of a spell because Karl was making me laugh. Cullen was the unfortunate victim.”

‘And what happened?” Mouth agape, Fenris stared at Anders in shock.

“Cullen was advised to not stand in a room with mages practicing lightning magic.” Anders chuckled and gently pushed Fenris from the room. “Alright. Let’s head upstairs. You look tuckered. You can nap while I read through this.”

“Nap?” The word was said with a great deal of surprise.

“Nap.” Anders nodded as they headed up the stairs.

“I do not need a nap.” Fenris insisted.

“Your heavy green eyes say otherwise.” Anders continued through another level of basement to the next staircase. “Do not argue, little man. I know a tuckered out child when I see one.”

“Little man!” Fenris stumbled both over the words and the stairs. “I am going to...mage! Get back here!” Anders didn’t stop; he just kept climbing the stairs. Huffing in anger, Fenris took off after him, small legs working to keep up with Anders’ much longer ones.

It was a steady climb up out of the basement to their bedroom. By the time they both reached the room, Fenris was blinking sleepily. Anders simply placed the notebook and runes on a table and then swung Fenris up into his arms. Ignoring the elf’s squawk of annoyance, Anders carried him to the bed and tucked him in.

“There. I will wake you in a bit.” Anders soothed, brushing white hair back. “Hush Fenris. Your body needs the rest.”

“I am not sleepy. I swear.” The words slurred as Fenris yawned. “Do not…”

“Hush.” Anders whispered the word and hummed. Fenris gave a little grumble and curled up into a ball, slowly drifting to sleep as Anders continued to smooth back his hair. A few minutes more and his breath evened out. He never even felt Anders stand from the bed.

***

It was the sound of Hawke’s voice that woke him. His name hitting his ears a moment before the sound of boots on wood. Blinking, he sat up and tried to focus. “Hawke?” He had forgotten how young his voice was now.

“Hey Fenris? Where are you? Good Sweet Maker.” Hawke came to a stop in their bedroom. “Who’s the little tyke?”

“I am not a tyke. Nor am I little man. You woke me, Hawke. I was...napping.” Fenris said the last word with a hint of distaste.

“Fenris?” Hawke was gaping. “But you’re so...Maker, you’re so adorable. I want to pinch your cheeks.”

Frowning in annoyance, Fenris wiggled from the bed and stretched. Anders rolled his eyes at Hawke and stood, moving to Fenris to smooth back his disheveled hair. “Did you sleep well?”

“You are fussing. Mage...stop.” He pulled away from Anders, face screwed up into a scowl. “Hawke. What do you need?”

“I’m sorry. Sorry. I just can’t...” Hawke staggered to the bed and sat heavily. “You are too adorable. Oh! Can I hold you?”

“No. Only Anders.” Fenris shuffled to stand behind Anders, peeking out at Hawke. “Spill it. Why are you here?”

“A Qunari delegate went missing. We talked to Bran and the only thing that uptight arse had to say was that he gave the order for the Qunari to peace-tie their weapons.” Hawke rolled his eyes. “Then he suggested we find someplace that swords for hire like to drink.”

“So the Hanged Man.” Anders sighed. “I am busy, Hawke.”

“Well, I was going to take Fenris to intimidate people into talking but...I’ll be honest, he’s too cute.” Hawke patted his lap. “Come sit on Uncle Hawke’s lap. Come on! Want a piggy back ride?”

“May I bite him?” Fenris was gazing up at Anders.

“Sure. Maybe it’ll teach him to knock.” Anders shrugged. “Well, your out of luck with Fenris. I’m not letting my child...um...I’m not letting Fenris go to the Hanged Man alone.”

“If Fenris can’t intimidate them, can Justice?” Hawke tried his puppy eyes. “Look. These are bad men. Very bad. They took Qunari who were on a peaceful visit. Pretty please with a lyrium potion on top?”

Fenris snorted. “Mage. We can go.”

“I can go. You can’t go.” Anders turned to get his coat on.

“That is...I am...I am going.” Fenris stomped, blinked, and frowned. “Do not make me throw a tantrum.”

“He really is like a little kid.” Hawke was grinning. “The cutest and angriest little kid I’ve ever seen.”

Fenris growled and jutted out his chin. “Anders will fix this...error...and then I shall punch you, Hawke.”

“You two quit.” Anders had his coat on. He tilted his head at Fenris and sighed. “Fine. You can come, but you stay with Merrill and you do not get wine.”

“What?!” Fenris’ yelp was followed by a laugh from Hawke.

“I’ll get you a cider. Now hold still so I can fix your hair.” There was some angry gibbering and small hands turning blue as Fenris’ brands ignited. Anders dodged one hand and somehow managed to subdue both Fenris and his hair. “There. Now we may go.”

“You’re letting him go out in those clothes?” Hawke was scratching his beard. “He’s got a belt holding those too-long hose up and his tunic is like a dress.”

Fenris’ eyes widened as both men shared a look. “Oh no. I am not changing.”

“You will if you wish to come with us.” Anders said.

“I do not even have any clothes that will fit!” He yelled, stomping again. The entire injustice of the situation hit Fenris, and he suddenly had to battle back tears. Knuckling one eye, he huffed.

“Come on. I have clothes that’ll probably fit back at the mansion. All sorts of crazy stuff in that basement. I bet they were Gamlen’s.” Hawke waggled his eyebrows. “And I’ll have Orana get you some cookies. Maker, you remind me of Carver.”

And just like that, Fenris stopped fighting and just gave in. If his sudden return to childhood made Hawke remember his brother in a pleasing light, well, he’d let the bigger man fuss. Anders scooped him up and cuddled him close.

“Sorry Fen.” Anders whispered the words into Fenris’ ear. “I’m sorry you have to go through this. I promise, I will figure this out.”

He clung to Anders and sighed, pressing his face against the mage’s neck. “I know, Anders. I will try to not be so difficult.”

Anders hummed and squeezed him gently, following Hawke down the stairs and out the front door, locking it behind them. Fenris rested his head against feather-covered shoulders, breathing in the sweet smells of herbs and Anders. Relaxing, he rubbed one smooth cheek against the soft fabric of Anders’ coat, reminding himself that this time it was his own fault that something wonky had happened with magic.

***

The doors to the Hanged Man loomed in front of Fenris. Rolling his eyes up to meet Anders’, he grimaced. “I...what if they laugh?”

“You look fine.” Anders’ soothed, smoothing down a section of hair that had gotten ruffled in the cool evening breeze. “The clothes are not bad.”

“You look freaking adorable.” Hawke was still cooing a bit, eyes wide and happy. “I am so...I can’t. Please just let me hug you, Fenris.”

“Oh fine.” Fenris held up his arms and refused to admit that the feeling of being swept up into Hawke’s arms was exhilarating. He most certainly did not let out a soft squeal of joy. He absolutely did not return the hug. He most emphatically did not enjoy the quick buss on the cheek, either.

Anders was beaming when Fenris was put back down. “Do you wish me to carry you?”

Fenris weighed his options. “I can walk...but…”

“But?” There was no pressure in the word.

“If a drunk reaches for me, am I still strong enough to push him away?” Fenris worried, tugging at the small tunic he had put on. It matched the little striped pants he wore - still a tiny bit big because human children are bigger than elves.

Quietly, he held his arms up to Anders. “You will not…”

“I’m not laughing, am I?” Anders settled him on his hip.

“No. You have been very...what I mean to say is…” Fenris huffed and clung to Anders’ coat. “Thank you.”

“Aww…” Hawke shuffled. “I need to go punch something, this is so damn sweet.”

“We are going into the Hanged Man, Hawke. I guarantee there will be somebody to punch.” Fenris rolled his eyes. “Now. Are we going in or no?”

“In we go!” Hawke kicked the door in and took three steps, letting out a loud laugh at the yelled “Hawke!” Fenris shared a look with Anders before Anders stepped into the bar.

It was a quick walk, much to Fenris’ relief. Hawke cleared the way while Anders strode through the throng of drinkers to a back table. Fenris peered around, relaxing when it appeared nobody would pay him much attention.

“Hawke. Glad you finally made it. Where’s Fenris?” Aveline was standing by the table, her Guard Captain uniform catching a few glances from nearby patrons.

“Ah. About Fenris…” Hawke started.

“I am here.” He didn’t see a reason to hide. “There has been a complication.”

The entire group stopped talking to stare, open mouthed, at him. “Fenris?” Aveline gawked. “Is that you?”

“I am Fenris, yes. Mage, put me down.” Fenris wiggled until Anders took a seat, shifting Fenris so that he was on his lap. “Mage…”

“You’re too short to sit on the chairs.” Anders whispered against his ear. “No fussing.”

More silence as Fenris pouted. Anders offered the group a smile. “Fenris found a magical rune in Danarius’ mansion. There was a complication. I’m pretty sure I can reverse it.”

Merrill tilted her head. “Do you need help?”

“I found a notebook filled with notes. Apparently, some old mage was trying to find a revitalization rune to carry around. Ah, Fenris’ markings reacted poorly to the rune.” Anders coughed.

“I gotta say, Broody, you make a hell-of-a cute kid.” Varric was grinning. “Stay there. I got something for this.”

Fenris squirmed a little. “Anybody else have anything to say?”

Merrill raised a hand. “Can I hold you? Please? I always did enjoy the littles one.”

Sighing, Fenris nodded. “Fine.”

The group watched as Merrill relocated to the seat next to Anders and held out her arms. He tried to look nonchalant, slipping off of Anders’ lap to clamor onto Merrill’s. The little elf was surprisingly strong and comfortable feeling, her arms a gentle band around his shoulders. She leaned forward and pressed her face to his hair, humming a gentle tune.

“I will watch him while you handle the Qunari problem.” Merrill said, rocking Fenris slowly.

Varric reappeared, a blue blanket in tow. He handed the blanket to Fenris and then shrugged Bianca off his back. “Well? We going to go kick some ass?”

“Varric, did you just hand Fenris a blanket?” Hawke was wide-eyed.

Fenris tugged the blanket to him, yawned, and snuggled closer to Merrill. He heard Anders’ chuckle as he settled and Varric say, “He looked a little worn out.”

“Hawke interrupted his nap.” Anders’ voice was soft. Fenris felt a hand brush over his hair, the smell of elfroot following the touch. “I’ll be right back Fenris.”

He wanted to say something, anything, but Merrill’s humming was hypnotic - a gentle lullaby that reminded him that he was, indeed, quite tired.

“Go on, Lethallin. I have him.” Merrill’s voice was a whisper against his ear. “Want to hear a story, Fenris?”

He nodded, rubbing his eyes and trying to pay attention. Merrill’s smile warmed something in him - a feeling he had long since forgotten. A feeling of being safe, warm, and with his mother. “You remind me of my mother,” he said drowsily.

Merrill squeezed him gently, her voice settling into a sing-song cadence that lulled him even more than the humming. The story was about a halla that saved a clan from being lost, and it captivated him enough to push away the sounds of the tavern.

He had started to drift into sleep when Aveline’s voice raised in ire roused him. It was followed by Justice’s loud rumble and then a sound of terror and babbling. Fenris sat up a bit and craned his neck, catching sight of Aveline shaking a man while Anders glowed with Fade energy. The man was suddenly dropped, falling to the floor in a heap.

“Oh, you shouldn’t watch that.” Merrill fussed.

“Merrill. I may look like a small child, but I am still myself,” He grumbled. “It appears they have received the necessary information and are returning.” He glanced down at the blanket and clutched it a little closer.

“I cannot believe the gall of that woman.” Anders was ranting. “She has to know, Hawke. She has to.”

“Alright, I get it. Elthina is a bitch. I happen to agree, you know.” Hawke gave a sigh. “But I can’t bring you with me.”

“Why not?” Anders puffed up. Fenris watched as he shoved closer to Hawke. “Afraid?”

Fenris opened his mouth to say something, but Merrill spoke up before he could. “You have Fenris to worry over.”

Anders glanced down into Fenris’ eyes and deflated. “You’re right, of course. I...I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“Mage, if you need…” Fenris started, stopping when Anders shook his head.

“No, Love. Merrill is right. Besides, perhaps it’s best I don’t go stand in the Chantry. Just now I could feel Justice pushing at me. He’s too strong when he gets upset.” Anders twisted his fingers and then straightened. “And you haven’t eaten.”

“You’re a terrible father, Anders.” Hawke teased.

“Go lick a darkspawn.” Anders pushed Hawke’s shoulder before holding his arms out to Fenris. “Ready to go home?”

“I can walk.” Fenris said even as he allowed himself to be passed to Anders, who cocked an eyebrow. “Alright mage. I do like the carrying. No need to rub it in.”

“I’ll check on you tomorrow.” Merrill said, smiling up at Fenris.

“Be safe Hawke.” Fenris reached out to touch his friend’s shoulder. “Do not do anything dangerous.”

“Me? Dangerous? Pft.” Hawke just waved. “We got this. Just focus on...growing up.”

That made everybody chuckle, Fenris shaking his head as Anders headed back home.

***

  
“It really is not so bad.” Fenris smoothed his hand over the soft cotton of his new blanket.

Anders glanced at him. “What isn’t, love?”

“This. I do not remember my childhood.I barely remember my mother singing to me, but now I can think of Merrill. I do not know if I ever had a blanket to keep me safe. Varric gave me one. I do not remember my father but...you…” Fenris turned wide eyes. “If I cannot be changed back, you would be there for me.”

“I would, Fenris. I wouldn’t leave you.” Anders bent back down to the book, slowly turning pages as he read. “But don’t give up hope.”

“You have found something?” Fenris perked up.

“Could it be this simple?” Anders was murmuring out loud. “The notes speak of one of the slaves the mage experimented on having an adverse reaction. The slave grew younger like you did. But unlike you, the slave’s mind was also altered. Something to do with lyrium and a summoning spell. We’ll skip that part since it involves blood magic. But what it also involves is a rune inscribed with the words cresco and adultus - to grow and adulthood.”

Fenris frowned. “Is there a rune like that?”

Shaking his head, Anders stood and stretched. “Maker, my muscles are sore. You’re a heavy little kid. No, there’s no rune, but we know somebody who makes enchantments.”

Fenris gave a surprised giggle, eyes growing wide. “I...that just burst out of me.”

“Regression. Slow regression. Your lyrium must slow the effects.” Anders frowned. “We’ll see Sandal in the morning.” The words were said as he blew out the candles.

Fenris huffed and curled up under his blanket, snuggling back when Anders joined him. They lay quietly together, Fenris petting the soft blanket and staring into the gloom. “What will you do if I end up like this forever?”

“Raise you. Love you. Give you a home.” Anders whispered. “Keep you safe.”

Fenris brushed a hand against his face, smearing tears over his cheeks. “I hope I change back.”

“Me too, Fenris. Me too.”

***

Fenris stared into Martin’s eyes, the mabari panting and smiling at the elf. “Your breath smells.” Martin cocked his head and whined.

“Aww, Fenris. Don’t be mean to him. Look, you hurt his feelings.” Hawke tisked at him.

Huffing, his puff of air disturbing his bangs, Fenris frowned. “I am sorry, Martin.”

Martin responded by licking a line up Fenris’ face, slobbering happily over him. “That’s better.” Hawke cooed. “Who’s a good doggie? You are!”

Martin pranced in a circle and then licked Fenris again. Shaking his head, Fenris tried to push the dog away. “Still smelly,” he muttered.

The soft sound of “enchantment” cut into Fenris’ grousing and he looked up to see Anders and Sandal beaming at each other. He watched as Anders laid a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder and squeeze before picking up a piece of obsidian. “It’s done.”

“Enchantment!” Sandal said with a clap.

“So what...he needs to flash his brands or something?” Hawke looked rather excited.

Before Fenris could open his mouth, Anders shook his head. “Now I take him home.”

“What? Why not do this here?”

“Because he will need to be naked. And because I want him comfortable. Come on, little man. Let’s go home.” Anders ignored Hawke in favor of walking to Fenris.

“I...alright.” Fenris reached out and patted Martin. “I am scared, Anders.”

“I know, little one. I know.” Anders soothed.

“He’s speaking more and more like a little kid.” Hawke moved over to muss Fenris’ hair.

“All the more reason for me to get him home, Hawke. Say bye bye, Fenris.” Anders squeezed him close.

“Bye Hawke. Thank you, Sandal.” Fenris bit his lip, chewing gently. “Bye Martin.” He gave a shy smile when Martin woofed. “He is a good doggie. Just smelly.”

Hawke nodded. Fenris waved, frowning as Hawke’s smile slowly slid into something sad. He hoped it wasn’t about him.

“You’ll fix it, right Anders?” He clung to the feathered coat with strong fingers. “Hawke is sad.”

“Yes, Fenris. And even if I can’t. I’ll always be here for you.” Anders repeated the words he had said all morning.

“Like a Father?” Fenris patted at Anders’ ponytail, frowning when he caught a glimmer in Anders’ eyes. “Are you crying?”

“A little. Everybody cries, Fenris. It’s ok.” Anders paused to open the front door, closing and locking it fast behind them. “Alright. In the bedroom?”

Fenris wasn’t sure, but nodded. “I guess. I am still scared.”

“It will be alright. You’re going to hold the rune and turn into a ferret. You can do that, right?” Anders took the stairs slowly.

“Of course!” He knew he could. “Can I put the rune in my stash?”

“Yes. But first, you need to shift.” Anders let Fenris down carefully before stepping back. “When you’re ready.”

Fenris looked down at the rune in his hands, his fingers rubbing over the engraving. A glance up at Anders and he smiled, something bright and innocent. “Thank you.” He said the words even as he concentrated, the change second nature.

The room shrunk and spun, the rune heating as he changed. There was a flash of light and searing pain and then he was furry and the rune was spent, the engraving a burnt spot on the shiny rock. Fenris nosed it and chittered, romped around the rune, and then shifted back.

“Thank the Maker.” Anders breathed out.

Fenris shuffled, white hair falling into his face. The rune caught his eye and he bent down to pick it up, rubbing a thumb over the burnt spot.

“How do you feel?” Anders took a step towards him.

“Disoriented.” He glanced up at Anders. “A little sad, but also happy.”

Anders exhaled and rushed forward, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I thought...I thought I’d have to raise you. That I’d lose out on this. On what we have. Maker, Fenris. i thought for sure...watching you grow up, fall in love…”

“Hush mage. I am sorry.” He smiled as Anders buried his face against his neck.

“Well, I hope you learned your lesson.” Anders tried to sound firm but just ended up sounding soggy.

“I have. Do not touch magical items without you.” Fenris gave a smile. “And you will be an excellent father when we are ready to go down that road.”

Anders quivered and then laughed. “Thank you.”

“Now. I believe I deserve a nap.” Fenris gave Anders a teasing smile. “My blanket is still on the bed. Care to tell me a story?”

“I think I can do that.”There was laughter as Fenris curled up under his blanket and wiggled to get comfortable. Anders settled down next to him and hummed. “Once upon a time, there was a very silly little ferret, and he was so curious.”

Fenris grinned, snuggled closer, and ran a finger over the soft blanket, content to let the sounds of his lover’s voice lull him to sleep.


End file.
